


To Change Fate

by 13_Demigoth_C_Emo_13



Series: The Darkest Fear Series (Chapter 1: When The Cicadas Cry) [1]
Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: First Person's POV, Gen, Matured Rika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13_Demigoth_C_Emo_13/pseuds/13_Demigoth_C_Emo_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rika's thoughts about the repeated world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Change Fate

**Author's Note:**

> The Darkest Fear Series (Real Version; TMNT):
> 
> Nobody Wants To Be With Me  
> (Michelangelo-centric, Greatest Fear: Betrayal)
> 
> Serpents  
> (Leonardo-centric, Greatest Fear: Snakes)
> 
> A Buggy Dream  
> (Raphael-centric, Greatest Fear: Insects)
> 
> The Horrible Aftermath  
> (Donatello-centric, Greatest Fear: SAINW) [Note: Let's just that 2K12 Donnie witnessed SAINW.]
> 
> To End A Life  
> (Splinter-centric, Greatest Fear: When he commited suicide in front of the turtles)
> 
> T.D.F Series Chapter 1 (Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni):
> 
> To Change Fate  
> (Rika-centric, Greatest fear: Watching the horrible fate of the people of June of Showa 58)
> 
> Where's My Nii-nii?  
> (Satoko-centric, Greatest Fear: Satoshi gone.)
> 
> Unloved  
> (Shion-centric, Greatest Fear: Satoshi in danger)
> 
> Faults  
> (Hanyuu-centric, Greatest Fear: Seeing everyone blame her for being Oyashiro-sama)
> 
> T.D.F Series Chapter 2 (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni):
> 
> Big Brother  
> (Ange-centric, Greatest Fear: Trying not to reveal herself as Ange to her brother)
> 
> Why?  
> (Asmodeus-centric, Greatest Fear: Her sisters treating her horribly)
> 
> Please Forgive Me  
> (Bernkastel-centric, Greatest [Secret] Fear: Using her magic to kill the Ushiromiya family in all the games just to avenge her friends of the horrible end of June of Showa 58)
> 
> T.D.F Series Chapter 3 (Adventure Time):
> 
> Please Remember Me  
> (Marceline-centric, Greatest Fear: Seeing Ice King [Simon Petrikov] not remembering her)

**Rika:**

I'm just tired of watching

Seeing them die

Whenever I see all of it

It's burned into my mind

The memories would carry

With me to the next world

And thus this fate

Repeats again

I'm just sick of it

Seeing them like this

It's always the same

And nothing has changed

I tried to change it

But it always ends the same

Sometimes I wondered

When will this end

But it's not my friends

It's not this fate

It's not the Hinamizawa Syndrome

It's me who to blame

I tried to change

But it was always the same

When they reached their hands in front of me

I always seemed unreachable

I always refused help

And thus it repeats again

When will I stop

Being unreachable?

Please come back to me...

Please come back to me...

Once again,

The world fades away


End file.
